Loves Last Refrain
by dama-de-tinieblas
Summary: After two faithful events during her sixth year, Hermione Granger's life is drastically turned around and only one person can truly understand. Her life will never be the same.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and any affiliated companies. I'm just borrowing them.

A/N: This has been floating around in my head for a while, although I may have some problems getting where I want to with it. If you have a problem with a Snape/Hermione paring then I highly suggest you leave this page, but if you don't then read to your hearts content.

Love's Last Refrain 

**__**

            Summer was coming closer and closer by each second that precariously passed, and each and every student adorning the halls of Hogwarts were all to aware of this fact. Not only were students becoming aware of this but so were the teachers, each piling on the homework more than usual, even though it was only the end of May, depicting the upcoming exams. Regardless of the forbidding exams, students neglected to study anywise, either roaming the corridors, gossiping about others love lives, swimming in the lake, playing meaningless games, or practicing quidditch for next year. That is, everybody except for one Hermione Granger, who was currently held up in the library, studding her life away, even more so since that tragic day. One of two faithful days that will never be forgotten by the likes of the young sixteen-year-old girl. 

            "Hermione come off it! You don't need to be studding twenty-four seven. Take a break. Go for a walk or something. Hell, even go start up SPEW again! Just stop burring yourself in schoolwork," shouted the concerned voice of one of her best friends, and also long time ex-boyfriend, Ron Weasley.

            Looking up from the book she was reading, she smiled timidly up at him and replied, "You know I have to study Ron. Besides, none of that really appeals to me, not any more at least," Hermione muttered the last part more to herself than to anybody else.

            Harry's also concerned voice joined the conversation. "Hermione I know you still trying to get over what happened, but sitting in the library reading wont help you. I understand what you going th-"

            Bolting out of her chair Hermione hissed at him through her teeth, "No you don't Harry. You have no idea what I'm going through. Only one person does and its not you," she declared and turned on Ron, her voice lowering to an even more deadly tone. "And you're not that person either Ron. My life had changed more in the last two months than both of your entire lives combined. Neither of you know anything."

            "Hermione we know that you and Snape get along better now since that day, but…that doesn't mean that we can't try to help you though this too," Ron protested as he reached out to gently grasp her shoulder in a comforting gesture. 

            "I know Ron…I'm sorry. You are trying to help and all I'm doing is throwing it back in your face. Listen, I appreciate your help and your concern, I'm just stressed and taking all of this really hard."

            "Don't worry about it Hermione," interrupted Harry, placing a hand on her other shoulder, "Why don't we go visit Hagrid? I bet he's dying to see us," he suggested, hoping Hermione would agree.

            Hermione let one of her now rare smiles show, and she enthusiastically nodded and said, "Alright. Lets go," and walked passed them and grabbed their arms succeeding in dragging them along after her pausing briefly to pick up her things.

*****************

            The next three weeks of the term passed rapidly and brought the exams week upon them. During this time Hermione had had her mood improved drastically by Harry and Ron, and even by Professor Snape just due to his abnormal kindness to her during class and the occasional late night conversation that neither Harry or Ron were aware of. Fewer and fewer days and nights were spent zoning out and studying in the library for Hermione. She even began reappearing for meals in the Great Hall much to the relief of her teachers and some of her peers.

            The three of them sat in the Great Hall on Thursday during the last week of school preparing to take the last of their exams. "What exams do we have today Harry?" questioned Ron, through the muffin that was stuffed into his mouth.

            "Ron we've had exams for the last three days. Surely you remember which ones we have yet to take," replied Harry after swallowing his waffle, attempting to demonstrate some proper table manners to his best friend.

            "I do. I just wanted to make sure you remembered," he answered.

            Exasperated and growing tired of his childishness Hermione rubbed her temples with her fore fingers and replied, "For Merlin's sake Ron stop behaving so childish. Just to make you happy, and as I am sure you are already aware, we have potions after breakfast and transfiguration after lunch."

            "Sorry 'Mione. Hey, we've got less than fifteen minutes to get to the dungeons. As much as I'd like to be late, today wouldn't be a good choice. Com on lets go." Ron stated and stood up and waited for Harry and Hermione to join him.

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down the stairs leading into the dungeons and headed for the classroom. They were just outside of it when they ran into Parkinson who had also continued taking potions. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? The mudblood and her man whores. So tell me Granger, how are you sidekicks in the sack? Maybe I'll enlist them for a good shag sometime."

            Hermione said nothing, remembering their last encounter but was unwantingly defended by Harry. "Don't call her that again Parkinson. And I assure you, we'd never shag you, nor have we done anything with Hermione."

            "Oh really? Well that's too bad. By the way, how did you enjoy that week, or should I say day about two months ago mudblood? I know I enjoyed it."

            Unable to control her rage any longer at **that **particular memory Hermione buried her hand in her robes and pulled out her wand and shouted, "Bestia abeo!" successfully transfiguring Parkinson into a hamster that began to run around the hall and squeal.

            "What is going on here Miss Granger?" questioned a dark, cold voice from directly behind her.

            Whipping around she looked up and stared into the intense dark eyes of Professor Snape, "Professor I-"

            "Twenty points from Gryffindor for hexing a student. Zabini," he retorted to the boy who had appeared after interrupting Hermione, "Take Parkinson to the hospital wing for Poppy. I don't feel like dealing with her. If it were up to me I'd leave her like that. It's a much better improvement from before. Oh and Miss Granger, detention with me tomorrow at two before the leaving feast. Surely you didn't think you would get off so easily," he drawled coldly and walked into the classroom.

            "Dumb greasy git," Ron muttered as Snape retreated. Glancing over at Hermione for her reaction to her detention, he saw the glare she sent at himself as she followed her professor into the classroom. "What's wrong with her Harry?"

            "No idea Ron. But lets go in before we are a microsecond late and Snape blows a fuse," he replied, heading into the room and leaving a puzzled Ron behind him.

            "Fuse? What's a fuse?!" Ron shouted after Harry, jogging in behind him.

____________________________

Well? Should I continue? BTW review please. Just hit that little button down in the left hand corner. Flames are welcome too, even though I don't like them.

_*dama_de_tinieblas*_


	2. Musings and Detention

Love's Last Refrain

Chapter 2: Musings and Detention

            The potions period seemed to drag on forever for the most of the students, almost all struggling though the exam, especially the practical application part. Finally, after a tenuous three houres in the dungeons, the students were dismissed from the classroom, aa of them only too happy to get out of there and not have to deal with Snape for an entire two months. Even if that dismissal entailed a ten-foot essay for the next class when term restarted.

            As they made their way up toward the Great Hall for lunch and the trio fell into next to each other. "That exam was just pure torture! NO teacher should be allowed to give an exam like that!" Ron complained form beside Hermione.

            "It's N.E.W.T level potions Ron. Did you expect anything less form dear old Snape?" Harry responded to Ron from Hermione's other side.

            "No," the lanky red head replied. "I'm glad to be rid of that bat for awhile. But Hermione, you have to deal with him tomorrow too! How can you stand him?!" Ron practically shouted at Hermione.

            "He's not as bad as you make him out to be Ron," Hermione said in defense of Snape as they stood outside the doors of the Great Hall.

            "'Not that bad'?" Harry quoted her, his voice displaying his disbelief at her defense. "Hermione you're talking about the person who has made it his soul purpose in life to make our lives miserable, and delights in getting me into trouble for the smallest thing! Please, enlighten me as to how he's not that bad."

            Anger rising, Hermione snapped out, "I'm not going to argue this with you. You're entitled to your own opinions. For that matter, I don't even have to eat lunch with you two. I'm just going to go to the library. See you in Transfiguration," And with that parting remark, Hermione continued down the hall and quickly climbed the stairs.

            "What was that all about?" Ron wondered aloud.

            "Dunno mate," Harry replied, "Its almost as if there's some thing more between them then what we know about…"

            Looking at each other they both responded in unison, "Nah!" and headed into the great Hall, forgetting the confrontation had happened. Instead they struck up a conversation about the Quidditch World Cup that was taking place that year in Argentina.

******************

            "Of all the immature things!" Hermione muttered as she walked into the library. "Can't those boys ever get past grudges?!" Hermione continued to murmur under her breath as she roughly slammed her bag onto the table, catching the attention of Madam Pince. 

Looking up form the latest editing of 'Enchanting Literary', a relatively recent magazine, she greeted her regular student. "Miss Granger, good afternoon. Why aren't you at lunch?" she asked with concern.

"Don't worry about it Madam Pince, it was only a quarrel with Harry and Ron."

"I see. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't anything to do with those horrific events," Seeing Hermione smile at her she asked, "Is there anything in particular you with form the library dear?"

"May I use the restricted section? I know I'm suppose to have a note from a teacher…but I just wish to do a little reading," Hermione asked hopefully.

"Miss Granger, you know the rules b-" Madam Pince started to say but was cut off by a deep voice.

"Then I'll give her the permission if it's so important she has it," came the voice of Professor Snape form directly behind Hermione once again. Jumping slightly she turned around to face him as he passed a signed scrap of parchment to the librarian.

"Professor," Madam Pince greeted, "and as I was going to say, I was going to give her permission anyway. Miss Granger, as there is no specific book given for permission, choose what you desire. Sign them out for the summer if you like. Let me know if you need anything." After making her statement she disappeared behind a row of books, presumably to organize before the term ended.

Realizing Professor Snape was still there she replied quietly, "Thank you Professor."

"It's fine Miss Granger. But why aren't you at lunch with the remainder of your pack?" Snape questioned her with curiosity.

"The pack? Where did that come from?" Hermione inquired after her giggles subsided.

Shrugging he replied with a smirk, "Just found it to be fitting," then realizing she was trying to change the subject he demanded, "Why are you not at lunch?"

"I uh…wasn't hungry," Hermione stuttered out under his scrutinizing gaze.

Seeing through her lie Snape let it pass and replied, "Nonsense. Here, eat this," he said and conjured her up a turkey sandwich and goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Thank you Professor."

Nodding, Snape turned and headed toward the doors of the library, but halted when he reached them. "Oh and Miss Granger, don't think you're off the hook. Detention tomorrow at two still. Remember that."

****************

            When Harry and Ron entered the Transfiguration classroom, they noticed that Hermione had taken a seat at the front of the classroom next to Lavender instead of her normal place in the back between them. Harry and Ron seated themselves as normal, and thought nothing of Hermione's attitude toward them. Clearly she was still ticked at them because of their Snape comments. They decided on just letting her cool off before apologizing to her.

            Transfiguration passed normally and their exams were over for the year. Hermione brushed by her companions and headed back to the Gryffindor tower without a word to either. Dinner came and passed but still Hermione didn't emerge from the girls' dormitory. Instead she lay in her bed with the hangings securely closed, pondering how her summer would progress.

            Thoughts and question ran rampant through her normally calm and organized mind. But tonight that wouldn't be the case. 'Why haven't they talked to me? Or at least told me what's going on! And even better, why haven't they responded?! I can't do this on my own. I just can't!' 

            Hermione sighed quietly and rolled over onto her stomach, folding her arms under her head. 'Harry and Ron have been so supportive these last few months, they're the best friends a person could hope for. If it weren't for them and Professor Snape I don't…I don't even want to think about it. Hum… Professor Snape. Who would have thought? I never expected it to be him, but when he came for me and then what occurred…' Hermione trailed off from her thoughts as she stood up and walked over to the tower window and placed her hands on the sill and stared across the grounds. The warm spring breeze blew in through the window, tangling in her mass of brown curls. A flowery fragrance spread through the room and Hermione's mind wandered to her dark, cynical Potions Professor as she watched the younger students traipsing around outside.

            'It seems as if he's been my confident since then. I can't recall a time he wasn't there for me if I needed somebody. That seems strange coming form him, but it seems to fit too well. He's not as bad as Harry and Ron make him out to be. They just don't understand. They haven't spent as much time with him as I have. Besides, they had no right to insult Severus like they did. He…Wait a moment. Where did Severus come from? I shouldn't be thinking of him on a first name basis.'

            Reluctantly Hermione pulled away form her place at the window when the cool night air came in contact with her exposed flesh. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized the time that had passed by while she was staring out the window. She glanced toward the clock oh her bedside table and noticed it was nearly 9:30, well past dinner, but she had no appetite and decided to change for bed and go to sleep.

******************

Dawn slowly crept into the room through the still open window and caused the perspective brunette to arise from her undisturbed slumber. Checking the time she saw that it was quarter to seven, and knew she'd never get back to sleep. Hermione made her bed, still trying to save the house elves trouble, and then grabbed a fresh set of robes and her uniform, whilst putting on her dressing gown. Silently she exited the Gryffindor tower and walked to the Prefects bath. Afterwards she went to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. Unsurprisingly, she was the only student already there along with professor Flitwick and Dumbledore. Finishing her breakfast of waffles and an orange she walked up to Professor Dumbledore to get the answers she wanted.

            "Professor?" She questioned when she stood in front of the headmaster.

            "Yes, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore acknowledged her when looked up from his meal. 

            "Has- Have you heard anything about what's going to happen? The train leaves tonight at 6:30," Hermione said, her tone soft at the headmasters grim expression.

            "No, Miss Granger. I am afraid that the Ministry has yet to respond to anything pertaining to the matter at hand. If neither you nor I receive any further information by 1:30 today then meet me in my office at 2:30 and we will arrange something.

            Shaking her head no, she smiled while saying, "I'm afraid that is not possible Headmaster."

            Surprised at the answer he received, he pried, "And why not Miss granger? Surely you have nothing of more dire importance to attend to than this."

            "I have detention with Professor Snape at two today. Please do not ask why, for it is rather important now," Hermione informed.

            "I see. In that case, I will just report to you then," Dumbledore responded, the twinkle normally in his bright blue eyes returning. Nodding, Hermione turned and left the Great Hall, just as a group of 5th year Ravenclaws entered. Once again lost in her private thoughts, Hermione walked out onto the grounds, taking her time to take in the serene aura cast around her. She walked undisturbed to the lake and watched the giant squid as she silently sat there. As students had no classes that day, Hermione sat alone until noon when she went in for a small lunch. When she entered, she was mildly surprised to see Harry and Ron eating in silence.

            Hermione quietly walked behind them and asked, "May I join you?" 

            Both of their heads shot up and whipped around to her. "Of course you can 'Mione," Ron said and he and Harry both moved down to allow her some space to sit.

            "Listen guys, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to yell at you guys," Hermione apologized after filing her bowl with soup.

            "Don't apologize Hermione, "Harry began, "you had every right to yell at us. It wasn't our place to say those things."

            "He's been good to you 'Mione and we appreciate that from him. Even we realize there are some things we wouldn't be able to help you through," Ron finished or Harry. Apparently they had planned out their apology.

            "Thanks guys, you're the best," Hermione said and gave both of them a hug. At 1:30 the trio was sitting in the Gryffindor common room playing wizards chess, when all of a sudden there was a tapping on the window. When they looked up they saw a barn owl with a letter clasped in its talons. Hermione got up and let it in and the owl perched on her shoulder. It held out its leg for her to take the letter. After she took it and gave it an owl treat it left without a problem. Opening the letter she read over it and her face fell slightly. 

            Noticing her expression, Harry asked, "What's wrong Hermione?"

            "Nothing Harry. Listen, I'm going to be late for detention. Would you please inform professor Dumbledore that the problem had been fixed and that my aunt and uncle have volunteered?"

            "Sure Hermione," the boys chorused together and Harry asked while Ron was making his move, " Good luck with Snape," Upon this statement; Hermione left the Gryffindor common room.

*********************

            "Enter!" Professor Snape snapped when he heard the knock at the door. When the door opened and shut behind the intruding person, he growled without looking up, "What is it? I'm rather busy."

            "Professor," Hermione meekly answered. "I'm here for my detention."  
Hearing her quiet proclamation his head snapped up to her. "Miss Granger, you're early."

            "I'm sorry, Professor," she quietly replied.

            Snape softened his tone and responded while pulling out a stack of papers from his desk, "No matter. Grade these and then you may leave."

            "Yes sir," Hermione responded, taking the stack of 3rd year potions exams and the offered quill. 

            They worked in silence for many minutes until it was broken by Professor Snape saying, "Well done Miss Granger."

            Bewildered by the compliments she asked, "What?" 

            "Your exam, Miss Granger. 112%. Not something that usually happens, considering the dunderheads I normally teach," seeing her only nod and turn back the to the papers, he became suspicious. Snape took the quill out of her hands and she was making a read slash on the paper, causing her to turn and look at him. "Something is troubling you Miss Granger. What is it?" Snape questioned her.

            Sighing, Hermione gave in, knowing he would get his answer no matter what. She handed him the letter and replied, "This Professor." Taking the letter, Snape began to read.

                        Dear Hermione,

            It has come to our attention that you are in need of a guardian and a place to stay this summer. However, first of all let me say once again that we are incredibly sorry for the loss you have endured, because your aunt and I are also suffering from it. The loss of you parents, Diana and Leon, in the shooting has had a traumatic affect on the entire family, but you the most. Thus, we are willing to bring you into our home for the summer. But be forewarned that things will change. For one, you are expected to always present yourself properly, which you haven't always done to our knowledge during our visits. Secondly, no contact with anybody we do not know of and approve. And the third ground rule is fairly simple. You will act **_normally_ all of the time. We will pick you up at 9:00 PM at Kings Cross Station. Don't be late and do be presentable.**

Your Aunt and Uncle,

Roland and Alize

            "They don't seem too concerned about you Miss Granger. One would think that their aunt and uncle would care about them," Snape responded while folding up the letter and handing it back to her.

            "That's the point! They hate me Professor and so does their seventeen-year-old daughter Eliza! They hate me for what I am and they despised my parents for letting me become what I am. A witch! I can't live with them! I just can't!" Hermione cried indignantly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

            Gently Snape pulled her trembling form into a tight embrace on his lap while he uttered soothing words to her and wiped her tears away. After a few minutes, she calmed down and just sat there with her head on his shoulder while his hand ran comforting circles along her back. "Thanks Professor," Hermione said after a while and then pulled away. As she moved to get up Snape grabbed her shoulders and tuned her back to him.

            "Miss Granger, just because you are staying with your aunt and uncle, doesn't mean you can't talk with me. Just send me an owl all right? I'm here for you to talk with, you're not alone, Promise me you'll owl me if something is wrong," Snape said, concerned for her.

            "I promise, Professor," Hermione responded.

            He nodded his head as he gave her a hug and told her she could leave, which she reluctantly did.

*****************

            Hermione finished packing her trunk and together she, Harry, and Ron went to the leaving feast, chatting about what they were planning for the summer. After the feast they were escorted to Hogsmeade by Hagrid, where they said their good-byes to him and boarded the train, ready for the summer. Reluctantly, Hermione watched as Hogwarts disappeared and she waited quietly for the train to arrive in London. But if she only knew what awaited her there...

___________________________

R&R please. 

**_*dama_de_tinieblas*_**


	3. Home Sweet HomeOr Not

_**THIS CHAPTER IS NOT BETA READ!!!!**_

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Love's Last Refrain Ch. 3: Home Sweet Home…Or Not 

The trio sat in a comfortable silence for a good half an hour into the ride back to London. Harry was browsing through one of his quidditch magazines, admiring the new equipment and broom models that were due out on the market within the year. Ron, on the other hand, was dozing lightly against the glass windowpane. Hermione was tied up in her own thoughts about actually having to bear her aunt, uncle, and cousin's presence for longer than five hours.

"So you're going to be staying with your aunt and uncle for the summer, Hermione?" Harry questioned, rolling up his magazine and tucking it into his robes.

"I wish it were just them. Their daughter, Eliza, is there too. It's hard to say it, but she is more spoiled than Malfoy."

"Is that possible?!" Harry blanched, surprised that anybody could be worse than Malfoy or Dudley, who were both closely tied in his opinion. When Hermione only nodded, Harry added, "But don't worry 'Mione, Ron and I'll try to get you to the Burrow or Grimmauld Place, wherever we are."

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione replied and leaned against the wall of the train and pulled her legs up under her. Giving him a reassuring smile, Hermione went back to staring out the window.

By the time 8:30 came around, Ron had awoken and snared the other two compartment occupants into to a conversation until Hermione excused herself to go change out of her school uniform and into muggle street clothes. _'Screw them_,' she mused as she pulled on pair of blue jeans. _'They can deal with my appearance. I'm in no mood to abide by their rules.'_ She concluded as she pulled her shirt on over her head, and shrugged her robes back on. Leaving the lavatory, Hermione strolled casually back to their compartment, and greeted Ginny and Luna when she passed them in the corridor.

_'It's not so much I don't want to live with them as it is being force to endure their sniping comments,'_ Hermione thought to herself as continued toward her compartment to spend the remaining half hour of freedom with her friends before her torture began. _'They never really paid me much mind before, but that's all going to change now. Eliza took pride in mocking me before, but now it's going to be pure torment and I'll have no way of contacting anybody. Well, maybe I can manage to mail Harry, just without an owl. I just hope he doesn't try to owl me. If he does I don't even want to think of the consequences…'_ Lost in her muse, she walked right past the compartment she was sharing with Harry and Ron. Backtracking, she reentered the compartment to bask in the last amount of happiness she would probably feel for the next couple of months.

* * *

"Bye, Hermione! See you again soon!" Harry and Ron called to her as they were hustled away by Molly Weasley, who had expressed her condolences and reassured Hermione that she was more than welcome at the Burrow. Hermione sighed outwardly as she grabbed her trunk in one hand and picked up Crookshanks in his carrier with her other hand. Slowly she began to mingle with the crowd of travelers walking back and forth through the station. She took a moment to glance at the clock mounted on the wall and vaguely registered that it was ten minutes after nine. _'Well I'm off to a good start. I'm late.'_ She mused after struggling to pull her trunk through a rather large group of stationary people. Grumbling silently, she spotted her relatives near the entrance of the building, and mentally braced herself before she made her way over to them.

"You're late," her Uncle Roland pronounced, his voice void of any emotion, before she even stopped before them.

"I was saying goodbye to my friends," Hermione responded without hesitation.

"That's no excuse. When we say be here at a certain time, we mean be here, not keep us waiting," Roland replied before adding, "And don't for one moment think that any of those ruffians will be visiting at our home."  
"No, Uncle. I never assumed that. However I was hopping that-"she was cut off before she could finish her statement.

"You will not be visiting them either, Hermione. End of discussion," Alexandra spoke up, her elegant voice projecting itself around them as she held herself regally before circling Hermione to scold her.

'_Reminds me of Malfoy's mother,'_ Hermione thought to herself.

"What is this you are wearing anyway?" she questioned, plucking at the cloth of Hermione's robe. "This hardly constitutes proper dress."

"It's my robe," Hermione indignantly replied and tired to pull out of the reach of her aunt.

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady. Now remove that horrible piece of fabric you call clothing and I never want to see it on your person again," Reluctantly, Hermione unbuttoned her robe and slid it off her shoulders to reveal her jeans and a low-cut baby blue tank top. To her delight, Hermione heard the three of them gasp at her attire.

"What is this?!" Roland roared, taking in Hermione's appearance. "I will not have my niece gallivanting around London like some easy tomboy, tainting our good name."

Before Hermione could say anything, Alexandra began ordering her again. "Put that coat back on, Hermione. When we get home I want you out of those cloths and into something befitting of a lady. Then I want these cloths put away and never in my sight again. Do you understand me?"

"Really, Aunt Alexandra," Hermione attempted to protest, "there is absolutely nothing wrong with what I am wearing. There's worse muggle clothing out there than what I have on," Falling quiet she shrugged her robe on again.

"Do not use that word. You will refer to it as 'normal' and as we're acting as your guardian we will not tolerate any back talk. Eliza doesn't get away with it and neither will you," Roland commanded and turned to leave. "Grab your things, we're leaving."

Together they all left Kings Cross, Hermione and Eliza hanging back a little ways from Alexandra and Roland. Eliza came up behind Hermione and whispered in Hermione's ear, "Slut," and before Hermione got a word in edgewise, she continued, "So tell me, do your teachers like it when you dress like that for them before you shag them?"

"I-" Hermione attempted to retort but was stopped by Eliza interrupting before Hermione could draw Alexandra's attention to them.

"I see you brought that flea ridden puff mop with you again. I thought it would have died by now," Eliza sneered, relishing in the realization that Hermione couldn't retort to her derogatory comment without drawing attention to herself. But it wasn't like her parents would believe Hermione over her anyway. After all, Hermione was part of what they despised the most. She just wasn't normal and never would be again. For all they knew she could know something that would help her lie.

Hermione and Eliza hadn't always been so despising of each other. No, not by a long shot. The two used to be the best of friends during primary school until Hermione got her Hogwarts letter a few years back. Was she jealous? No, of course not. Eliza wanted nothing to do with living a secret life she needed to keep away from normal people. Yet it never occurred to her that Hermione was a minority in the wizarding world. No, she just believed that people like her cousin merely had a defect in their DNA and that all magical people had come from normal families like hers. They were mutants, nothing more or less and had to be kept hidden, less anybody find out and look down on their whole family because they had a freak in their line and could produce another at any time.

Nor did they acknowledge the fact that there was a whole separate world for Hermione to belong to that paid absolutely no heed to the parliament or the Queen. And as far as Eliza was concerned, her and her family would stay oblivious to this until they needed to be otherwise.

"Crookshanks does not have fleas!" Hermione retorted, the rage in her eyes displayed in her tone of voice. Hermione glared viciously at Eliza, silently fuming over Eliza's insinuations that she was a scarlet woman who sleep with just anyone, including her teachers.

"Hermione, do not yell at Eliza. She didn't do anything to you," Alexandra commanded when she heard Hermione shout. Either she hadn't heard Eliza's comments, or she simply choose to ignore them. If Hermione were a betting person, she would have placed every last knut she had on the later of the two.

Hermione shot daggers at Eliza when the younger girl tauntingly stuck her tongue out at Hermione. Without another word, Hermione stuffed her trunk into the car and climbed into the back seat behind her aunt, settling in for the short drive to the London suburbs.

* * *

Hermione stepped slowly out of the vehicle and took in the house. Nothing had changed since she had last been there. Located in a quiet, posh neighborhood, stood a two-story white paneled home. The well yard seemed to scream 'prim and proper', reflecting the attitude of its owners. _'No surprise there,'_ Hermione thought and walked around to the back of the vehicle and waited for her uncle to open the trunk. When he did she set Crookshanks carrier down and struggled to lift her heavy trunk to of the back and onto the ground. After several moments of trying different angles she finally maneuvered it out and it slid from the back and onto the ground with a resounding crash.

Roland glared at her and icily spoke, "Be more careful with your things, Hermione. I refuse to buy you new _school_ supplies just because you re too careless to take better care of the ones you have."

Hermione said nothing and merely nodded before turning her attention to Eliza. In the nicest tone she could muster she asked, "Eliza, would you please take Crookshanks for me? My trunk is to heavy to carry along with Crookshanks carrier."

Eliza gave her a disgusted look before answering, "I'm not touching that dirty thing."

Hermione was about to protest Eliza's statement, but Roland interjected. "Take your…" Roland trailed off for a moment, trying to decipher if cat was the right word for the creature. "…cat upstairs to your room. Last room on the left. I will take your trunk."

Hermione did as she was told and walked up the porch and into the house. Climbing the stairs she ambled down the hall and opened the door to the room. Inside against the back right wall was a small twin bed with a purple duvet over it. Across from the bed was a small desk that looked like it had seen better days, and to the left of the door was a small wardrobe. Adoring the opposite wall were a few shelves and a bare bookcase. Coming from her aunt and uncle, these accommodations didn't surprise her. But one thing did surprise her. On the bedside table sat a framed picture. In it was a picture of her and her parents, taken just before she had gone to stay at 12 Grimmauld Place. She smiled at the memory, let Crookshanks out of his carrier and walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

Gingerly she picked up the picture, curling her fingers around the cherry wood frame. Looking longingly at the photo she blinked back tears as she recalled the day the picture hand been taken. She missed them so much, words just couldn't describe it. Sadness tugged at her heart, and she suddenly wished that Professor Snape were there to comfort her. Pushing the thought aside to dwell on later, she wiped away the tears that had unconsciously been streaming down her face. Placing the picture back, she stood and descended the stairs. She entered the living room silently, not noticing Eliza going through her trunk. Walking over to her aunt, she thanked the older woman. "Thank you, Aunt Alexandra, for the picture."

"Picture? What picture?" She asked, not looking up form her book.

"The one of me and my parents on the stand by my bed," Hermione replied, believing her aunt may have just forgotten having placed it there.

"We never put a picture next to your bed. Are you hallucinating, Hermione?" She inquired, allowing her unconcerned eyes to wander to Hermione's confused face.

"No, but if you didn't place it there then who-"

Eliza gasped loudly from the other side of the room and then nosily insisted, "Severus? Who's Severus?"

"Whaaa…?" Hermione mumbled and turned to where the voice had come from and finally noticed her cousin splaying her belongings around herself. In her hand she held a piece of parchment that Hermione didn't recall putting in her trunk the other night. Enraged, she stomped over to her cousin and snatched the parchment from her hands. "Get away from my things! You have no right to go pawing through my personal property!"

Ignoring Hermione's rant completely, Eliza retorted, "I was reading that!" Standing on her feet, Eliza made a grab for the paper Hermione had paced behind her back.

"I don't care! It was never yours to read in the first place! My personal life does not concern you!" Kneeling Hermione began to pick up her cloths and robes that had been strewn asunder, along with some of her textbooks. She had just tucked the note securely between the pages of '_Moste Potente Potions'_ when Roland snatched the book from her hands and let the book fall open to the page the note was safely tucked into. He took it out and carelessly tossed the book onto the floor. "Be careful with that! It isn't mine!" Hermione demanded and picked the book up and held it to her chest.

"Whose is it then? Your boyfriends?" Eliza shot back, still mad that Hermione had snatched the note from her.

"It's Professor Snape's," she quietly answered, knowing what Eliza's comment would be. Surprisingly though, she said nothing. Instead, her Uncle spoke up.

"Indeed. Regardless, I would like to know who this Severus fellow is. You boyfriend perhaps? Well, no matter. Even if he is you will not be seeing him this summer," At that point it occurred to Hermione these people had no idea who her teachers were. But then again, they probably wouldn't have cared anyway. Roland held the note out to Eliza, who she took it, more than happy to have the note back in her grasp. "Read it aloud, Eliza. Lets see what it says," Hermione's face betrayed her worry. She didn't even know what the note said!

Clearing her throat, Eliza began to speak:

"Hermione,

I hope this finds you in good spirits. From your reaction earlier this afternoon I would be prompted to say otherwise.However, I know you will endure these next few months with the most superlative disposition an individual in your state can. Though being as privileged as I am with the information of how much you are dreading spending the summer with your relatives, you must understand how this is the best alternative for you under the given circumstances. Yet I have no doubt that both Potter and Weasley will attempt to lighten the burden on your shoulders and somehow contact you, even if you Aunt and Uncle forbid it. Take this note for example; I took the liberty of having Winky place it into your trunk before it was placed onto the train during the leaving feast. Overcome these blockading obstacles and you will persevere, owing mostly you to your stubborn Gryffindorism. Also, the Headmaster will be directly contacting you soon. He requests that you schedule a time to travel to your home and set your parents affairs in order, as well as collecting your personal belongings. Please, for the sake of preserving your wand, do not curse your cousin, Miss Eliza Granger, I believe you told me her name was, no matter how overbearing she may become. Do not allow these people or the events of the past few months to spoil your summer. Do not fret, however. I will be checking in on you periodically. If you require anything at all, do not hesitate to contact me. You know how.

Yours,  
Severus

P.S. Enjoy the photograph and keep it near to you. I hope it offers you much comfort through this time."

"Planning secret communications?" Alexandra implied and continued, "So, this Severus dose seem like you boyfriend. Tell us."

"He-he's **NOT** my boyfriend," Hermione stressed and looked at the floor before mumbling what sounded like, "Esmiofser."

"What was that, girl?!" Alexandra commanded stepping in front of Hermione and jerking her head up harshly. "Do not speak to the floor, or mumble under your breath. I would have thought Leon and Diana would have taught you better manners than this. Either that or the disgraces at that school have taught you differently."

Glaring at her aunt, rage boiling under her skin and deep within her veins, Hermione repeated herself in a flat, hard tone. "Severus is my potions professor. Professor Snape," As soon as these words were uttered out of her mouth, Hermione had no time to react as Alexandra's hand shot out and slapped her soundly across the face.

"It may have been many years ago that I myself was a student, but I do know that even today teachers and students are not on a first name basis," Her aunt spoke in a deadly tone and began to walk around Hermione. "There is something going on between you two, isn't there?" She wrongly deduced and paused momentarily before accusing, "You're sleeping with him, you harlot! I will not have it! Give me that book! It's going in the fire!" She commanded and attempted to pry Professor Snape's book away from Hermione, and drew blood with her nails as they sunk deeply into the girls flesh. Roland and Eliza made no move to help, only stood back and watched. Being younger and better fit physically than her aunt, Hermione pulled out of her grasp and backed up into the doorway of the living room.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Hermione argued in her defense and pulled her wand out from the pocket of her jeans, holding it tightly in her grasp at her side.

Afraid of what she may do, Roland attempted as calmly as possible to get Hermione's wand. "Give me your…" Roland hesitated for a moment and flinched at his next word, "wand." He was surprised, actually at the insinuation that his wife had made, not really seeing where she had drawn such a conclusion. Sure, he'd insinuated that his niece slept around, but that was because she looked like she did. He certainly hadn't meant to imply that she slept with her teachers as well. Regardless of how much he loather the girl he knew his flesh and blood better than that to realize that she wouldn't do something like that with her teacher.

Hermione didn't put up a fight and merely handed said object to her uncle, afraid of what she may do with it. Roland promptly tossed it haphazardly into the trunk as if even the shortest contact with it would kill him instantly.

"Eliza and I will sort out your trunk and give you your proper necessities tomorrow," Alexandra informed Hermione, still adorning her cold hearted tone. "Now get out of my sight."

Too enraged to argue further with the boisterous woman for fear of causing somebody bodily harm with her fists or wandless magic, Hermione turned on heel and disappeared up the stairs in a flurry of robes. Slamming the door to her bedroom shut, Hermione dropped onto the bed and sighed. Then she mumbled aloud, "This is going to be a **_LONG_** summer."

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while guys and girls, but I had completely lost my muse for some time. I hope that now I'm back on track, but in that time I've also started a different fic, so I don't know how often I'll be updating but be on the lookout. 

Anybody who would like to beta let me know please. Also if anybody has any ideas for this story let me know and I'll try to use them. I have a few main points, but I need others to build the story.

_dama-de-tinieblas_


End file.
